


Love Is Overrated

by darlingDesires



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, implied skout/toth, skout gets her feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: Post-canon Skout comes to a realization about where she and Toth stand.





	Love Is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @lesbian-skout on tumblr! <3

Skout’s hands trembled with anger—a familiar emotion, but one she’d never let show. Usually, she’d just let it sit beneath the surface and make sure everybody else was calm, then ignore the feelings indefinitely... but it didn’t matter anymore. Far removed from her life, she was free to be mad—alone in this cave, she could let herself be angry, and she didn’t have to apologize for it.

She was angry about a lot of things. She was angry about El Rey’s relentless pursuit of herself and the Nomad. She was angry about the scarecrow himself—he let himself get captured to save Skout. What kind of nightmare was this? He was the one who was supposed to live, the one who would finish the story and fix everything.

But he’s gone, and she’s angry.

And... she was angry about Toth. She was so angry about Toth. It overshadowed everything else, and it was what made Skout’s fingers twitch.

“It doesn’t matter,” Skout tried to assure herself. “It doesn’t matter. She’s working for the bad guy now, get over yourself, Skout.”

Her hands clenched and one of her fists slammed into the rock wall, sending a small, chipped piece of stone to the floor. She let out a gravelly yell. “Get over it! She won’t bend the rules for you! She doesn’t love you!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Skout’s arms went slack, and she collapsed to her knees with tears in her eyes.

“Love is overrated...” Three words were a desperate attempt to convince herself that things were fine as the anger drained from her, flushed out by overwhelming sadness. “...Love is overrated.”


End file.
